


Truly

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Body Image, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: A Rumbelle Prompt Showdown EntryPrompts: Burn the sorcerer, Belle’s collection, I’m flyingBelle is very pregnant and having serious body image issues and is hiding herself from her husband. He shows her just how much he loves and desires her, no matter what.





	Truly

Belle huffed, tossing yet another discarded outfit into a growing pile on the bedroom floor. She stood in her bra and panties, unhappily contemplating the disappointing contents of her bursting closet. Except it wasn’t the contents of her overstuffed wardrobe at the root of her troubled frown.

She’d been hiding of late, from herself as much as from Rumple, and she hated it. She felt ridiculous, but she hardly ever looked at herself in the full length mirror anymore unless she was fully dressed. She had never before been shy about her body, either by herself or in front of Rumple, and he’d never treated her like she was anything short of perfection. Now, as foolish as she knew it to be, she was afraid of disappointing him.

Where they had pretty much slept nude since their wedding by unspoken agreement, lately she’d taken to sleeping in oversized tee-shirts and sweatpants; telling Rumple how cold she was, when she was truly roasting. She’d even started taking her shower in the wee hours of the morning before Rumple had begun to stir, and busily avoiding his disappointed glances when he awoke to find her already dried and mostly dressed.

Only last night, she’d rebuffed his amorous advances after a romantic night on the town. Belle had made her escape as soon as they’d hit the front door, excusing herself to use the bathroom, and pretending to be exhaustedly asleep by the time he realized she wasn’t coming back downstairs. He’d quietly undressed and climbed under the covers to snuggle with her; rubbing his half-erect cock hopefully against her backside, and gently kissing the back of her neck, whispering, “Belle…”

But she’d squeezed her eyes shut tight, keeping her breathing as even as possible. A single tear escaped from beneath her lashes when she’d felt him roll over onto his back, sighing in defeat. She could  _ feel _ him wondering what wrong he’d done, his fist balled tight, gripping the bedsheet next to her. She could  _ hear _ him asking himself why she didn’t want him tonight? She  _ knew _ she was stoking the fires of his own worst fears, that one day she would find something in his flawed nature that she simply couldn’t love; and yet she couldn’t bring herself to act.

She’d waited, sleepless, for a long time until his hitched and worried breathing finally evened, and then she’d cried herself to sleep. It wasn’t fair how self-conscious she felt whenever he looked at her now. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want him, as if her own body didn’t crave his as she watched him wake and pad sleepily to the bathroom, unabashedly naked and with an impressive morning erection that she would be all too happy to alleviate. Truth be told, she was wet for him just thinking about his touch; it was his gaze she was busy avoiding.

Belle kicked angrily at her vast collection of wrinkled and discarded clothes. She glanced sideways at her reflection in the ornate, gilded standing mirror next to Rumple’s wardrobe and quickly away again.

“What’s the trouble, love?” Rumple asked as he emerged from the steamy bathroom, damp and wrapped in a fluffy, snow-white towel. The corners of his eyes narrowed in concern, studying her, deep creases furrowed between his brows. “You look so unhappy. Have I done something to make you angry?”

Belle looked away. Blinking back tears that stung her eyes, she grabbed the nearest bit of cloth to cover herself. She couldn’t hold it inside any longer for fear she would burst into a flood of hot, salty, embarrassing tears. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, “Nothing fits me anymore, I feel gigantic. I wonder how you can possibly be attracted to this?” Belle said softly, indicating her own form.

He stepped behind her, gently plucking the shirt from her grasp, “Is that what all of this has been about?” He ran his hands up her sides and around to caress the taut belly that jutted out in front of her. “Here I was, worried that you wanted your once favored sorcerer burnt at the stake, preparing to beg your mercy for my obvious failings, and all the while, you’re worried that  _ I _ don’t find  _ you _ attractive?”

Belle nodded, “I know this isn’t forever, but I don’t look the way I did before, even without the baby belly.” She placed her hands over his while he slowly rubbed circles across her stomach. “I’m... _ ungainly _ .”

He turned her to face the mirror, unclasping her bra and letting it drop it to the floor. “But I’ll be late…” Belle blushed as he watched her study herself in the mirror thoughtfully.

“I hardly think there will be any dire long term consequences if the Storybrooke Public Library doesn’t open on time today.” Rumple hooked his fingers and slid her panties down over the full round curve of her hips, watching in the mirror as they dropped to the floor. “This is an emergency. I’ve failed you; I have been remiss in telling my wife, every single day, that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. Inside and out. A gentleman always makes amends for his failings.”

“Rumple, I believe you.” Belle started, twisting away.

“No,” He held her fast, but gently, and she gasped at the look of pure, reverent love that gazed back at her from Rumple’s reflection when she met his eyes at last. “You are going to see for yourself, right now.  _ Look _ . Watch yourself in the mirror.

“Seeing you like this, full of our child, glowing with life, makes me feel like I’m flying, Belle,” he whispered to her. His gentle hands were all over her, “I can’t get enough of you. I want to look at you, touch you, be inside you almost constantly.”  Rumple sent his clever, teasing fingers between the fullness of Belle’s thighs, sliding up over her belly to cup and lift her burgeoning breasts, plucking gently at her sensitive nipples. His eyes followed, drinking in the full, ripe, wonder of her body with a deep thirst, “It’s simply maddening, Belle.”

Belle melted into him, sighing in surrender.

She saw it, when he looked at her like that; so full of adoring lust that his features could barely contain it.  _ He _ was glowing with it. She watched him smile when her own smile brightened her features for the first time in weeks as she saw how her beautiful curves flushed pink with desire.

“Yes, sweetheart, you see it now, don’t you?” Rumple asked. Belle nodded and she cried out in pleasure as he came around to kneel before her, playing his hands across her buttocks and thighs and his open mouth across the expanse of her belly.

“Your loveliness shines from the inside, Belle, when you smile, when you laugh, when you come apart in my arms,” Rumple worshipped her flesh with his hot tongue and warm breath as he spoke to her. “Your soul shines through when you are happy, and it is the most wonderful thing in the world to see. It’s intoxicating.”

She relaxed in his arms watching their reflections in the mirror, and could not deny the beauty of his lithe, angular form and her soft curves as they intertwined. She sighed in contentment; twisting her fingers in his long, soft hair. She  _ knew _ these things already. She was angry at herself for needing Rumple to reassure her, and she suddenly felt sorry for putting him through his own self-doubt.

"Every inch of your body is a treasure to me," Rumple breathed, kissing and kneading her thighs with his supple fingers. Belle couldn't take her eyes from their reflections as supported her, nudging her thighs apart with his nose so he could delve his tongue into her folds.

Belle gripped the polished cherry post of their bed and draped one leg over his shoulder as he nipped and sucked and worked his soft mouth just the way he knew would bring her to the brink of orgasm. She gripped his hair, guiding him and urging him faster. Her belly tightened, her arousal peaking as she watched her husband devour her.

Belle pulled him up to kiss his lips, tasting herself and moaning. She pressed her forehead to his, "Be inside me, Rum, please. So I can watch." She shivered at the thought.

Rumple guided her to her knees in her collection of discarded clothing. He knelt behind her, his own knees between her spread thighs, and slid himself inside her with a deep moan. Belle leant back into him, her belly stretched out in front of her and her fingers still tangled in his hair. He kissed the base of her neck and she watched him close his eyes in reverent joy as he thrust up into her; his mouth slack and panting in his own pleasure.

Belle’s heart filled to bursting with love and hope and joy, understanding once again how Truly her husband loved her and the growing life inside her.


End file.
